Electrical systems, such as computers, are comprised of multiple electrical components (e.g., processors, voltage regulators, and/or memory devices). Electrical components typically dissipate unused electrical energy as heat, which may damage the electrical components and/or their surroundings (e.g., other electrical components and/or structural devices such as casings, housings, and/or electrical interconnects). Various means, such as heat sinks and heat pipes, have been utilized to direct dissipated heat away from electrical components and their surroundings.
The need for efficient heat management increases as electrical systems increase in processing speed and power. Typical heat mitigation devices may not be suitable for directing adequate amounts of heat away from electrical components in some scenarios. Conversely, improved heat management may allow the use of faster, more powerful and/or smaller electrical components.